


Quiet

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays 2020, Just Three Soft Boys, Remus Can be Quiet Sometimes, Short, Short & Sweet, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Janus has a quiet, cozy moment with his two boyfriends.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Quiet

Janus had been sitting in the Mindscape commons, simply enjoying a quiet moment to himself. He was reading through a book of short stories Logan had let him borrow, enjoying the warmth of the fire quietly crackling in the fireplace. The others were all busy as far as Janus knew, adding to the peaceful quiet of the Mindscape, at least for the time being.

After some time of near silence, Janus’ attention was caught by the soft sound of cheerful humming coming from the doorway that led to the kitchen. He looked towards the sound, finding Patton in one of his Christmas sweaters, entering the commons from the kitchen with a little smear of flour still on his cheek from his time baking in the kitchen. The other Side approached and simply sat down next to Janus, cuddling up to his side. Janus gave a quiet chuckle and wiped the flour off Patton’s cheek with one hand, before wrapping his arm around Patton’s shoulders, letting the slightly smaller Side lean against him as he went back to reading.

Janus and Patton sat quietly, just enjoying one another’s company for the time being. They eventually heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and another Side joined them on the sofa. Remus didn’t say anything as he came to half lay on Patton, resting his head on the fatherly Side’s belly. It wasn’t as uncommon for Remus to be quiet and just want to sit and have some passive attention on him as the others seemed to think.

So, the three boyfriends just sat like that for a while. Janus continued to read with Patton looking over his shoulder and following along, while Remus lay comfortably settled against Patton. Patton was lazily petting Remus’ hair, and the Duke had dozed off, coming to quietly nap. It was a nice moment for all three of them, just enjoying the warm fire and quiet time together.


End file.
